bond breaking
by D.N.Archangel
Summary: it all started with a simple argument that goku could'nt understand. chichi stops talking to him and stops cooking for him, how does goku cope with feeling like the ones he loves don't love him back?


A/N: well heres another one of your chichi and goku got into another argument stories, but I think I made this a little interesting, in a lot of stories I've read, I have heard of goku having some kind of bond with chichi. Some say its emotional, and some say it's a physical/mental bond, regardless of what kind of bond it is, this is my view of what would happen if it started to break.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own DBZ  
  
The beginning  
  
Goku slept quietly his back turned to chichi. The two had once again gotten into an argument about gokus training and leaving for so long. Chichi was thoroughly convinced that goku didn't care about anything but his training, and getting stronger. She was so frustrated, she felt used and it infuriated her to think that she would make dinner, clean the dishes, do the laundry and everything else around the house. As far as she was concerned she did all the work, and it was gokus turn to pay up.  
  
Goku was so pissed that he didn't even say goodnight, he just stormed up the stairs ignoring his son and going to bed. How could chichi think that, he didn't pay attention to her, he loved her very much. She always did this; always it was the same thing. He wouldn't lie though he did occasionally forget to thank her for the wonderful food, and for doing his laundry but he couldn't understand what the huge deal was about. He thought she would be used to his forgetfulness. After all they had been married for 7 years, what was the big deal.  
  
Morning was quick to come and goku felt terrible. His body ached from the intense training of the other day, and chichi hadn't helped any by getting on his case about responsibility, and housework. Yesterday he was in anything but the mood to hear her whine, but even so he scared himself when he yelled back at her, and he most certainly didn't mean to raise his hand at her. He sat up rubbing his eyes; maybe he could talk to her today, apologize and work things out.  
  
Goku got out of bed yawning and walking to his closet. He got out a pair of blue pants, a white belt, a white muscle shirt, and a pair of black shoes. He got dressed and mozied down stairs. Chichi was as expected cooking. Gohan sat at his place eating, and when he could, talk to his mother. When goku entered the room gohan went silent and watched his father.  
  
Goku smiled "morning"  
  
Gohan didn't respond, instead he stuffed eggs in the side of his mouth making him look a bit like a squirrel. Gohan chewed slowly staring at his father.  
  
Gokus smile faded away when no one acknowledged his pleasant entry. Goku turned to look at chichi as she sat down at the table with her one plate. She didn't look up at him. She slowly began to eat her food still not looking at goku. Goku looked at the kitchen, all the cooking utensils were in the sink and there was no sign of a breakfast plate for him. He looked at chichi then at gohan who was still staring at him. Goku leaned back and sat there a minute thinking, he did not like the situation he was in.  
  
Goku pushed the chair back as he stood up "well im glad to see everything is in order, thanks for the wonderful breakfast, I'm going to go train" goku spoke acting as if he had eaten breakfast.  
  
Goku walked to the front door, he could feel chichi, and gohan's eyes watching him as he left. He opened the door and walked out, the door closed slowly behind him as his stomach growled. 'No stomach, I'm ignoring you, you really did eat and you aren't acting like it, see' goku thought trying to convince himself he wasn't hungry.  
  
Goku flew off towards his training grounds but he wasn't even half way when he was reminded of how hungry he was. 'This isn't working, I'm hungry, why don't I just go hunt it's what I did before I was married...no I need to make a statement, I need to make chichi believe that I'm dependent on her' goku thought landing near a river.  
  
He watched the fish swimming, once more reminded of his growing hunger. He turned his back to the river and began to meditate. He spent a good part of the day meditating, which was constantly interrupted by his stomach. When he finished he started on his stretches and then on his kicks and punches, which soon molded into periodic energy blasts. Lunch came and went and dinner was right on its tale. Dusk came and goku finished then flew home. He walked in the door kicking his shoes off outside, he looked around the dishes were already clean.  
  
Gohan sat at the couch with his mother watching TV. Chichi was busy sewing. Goku walked in and looked at the TV. Gohan looked up and stared at goku once more, not saying a word, chichi however continued to ignore him. Goku sighed in frustration, and then walked out. He walked upstairs and into his bedroom. He pulled off his shirt and pants, and then looked at the bed.  
  
'Fine' he thought 'two can play at this game' he pulled off the covers to the bed and took his pillow. He threw the pillow on the floor in front of the closet then laid down covering up with the blankets from the bed. Later then night chichi walked in, she was surprised when she saw the mattress bear and the blankets on the floor. She looked at them angrily; goku was sitting up and had a light on. Chichi walked over and pulled the covers from over his head. He looked up at her; apparently he was reading one of his many martial arts books. He frowned at her and snatched the blanket from her hands covering his head back up.  
  
Chichi shook her head as she walked to the hallway cabinets to get more blankets for the bed. She gasped when she saw them empty. She stormed back into the room and pulled the blanket away from goku again. He glared up at her.  
  
"What happened to the sheets in the cabinets goku?"  
  
"Oh so now you're acknowledging me"  
  
"Where are they goku" chichi screamed  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, these are the only blankets I have seen" goku said calmly and almost mockingly "I guess you're not going to be very warm tonight the news said it was supposed to get cold"  
  
Goku shut off his light leaving only the hallway light to illuminate the room; the dim light gave goku an eerie look. Chichi watched him as he snatched the blankets from her while glaring, the poor lighting almost made his eyes look like a cats at night. Goku covered up with the blankets, laying down and closing his eyes.  
  
Chichi lay shivering on the bed, goku didn't lie, the night air was freezing, and chichi suddenly felt angry again. 'How could he do this to me, after all that I have done for him' she thought rolling over and looking at the ball of blankets on the floor that made up her husband.  
  
In the morning, soft dew covered the ground, chichi was up early having gained no sleep. She began to cook as gohan stumbled down the stairs. Gohan ate his breakfast quickly then went back upstairs to begin his study. Chichi washed the dishes quietly humming to herself when a thought struck her. Goku was an hour late getting up. Just from curiosity she tiptoed into their bedroom and looked at goku. He lay on his back grumbling. She walked in now having been noticed by goku. She looked down at him, as he covered his head in the blankets.  
  
"Are you going to get up?"  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
"I don't think that was an answer"  
  
Goku uncovered his head "since when do you care if I'm getting up or staying in bed, the last time I checked you were doing fine ignoring me"  
  
Chichi couldn't help but notice the dark circles under his eyes and the fact that his skin had turned deathly pale compared to the other day.  
  
"Fine" chichi said ignoring the sick feeling in her stomach that something was wrong with goku "I will ignore you" she left the room holding her head high.  
  
Goku came down a few hours later, he sulked to the door ignoring chichi in the kitchen moping the floor and gohan in the living room doing math equations, he didn't even bother to shut the door behind him as he left for training. However even that was ill accomplished. He was too tired and hungry, he felt weak and sick to his stomach, and he couldn't hunt now even if he wanted to. At dusk he once again went home swaying in the air as he flew. He dropped to the ground landing sharply on his feet. He put his hand against the door as he felt his legs collapse from beneath him.  
  
Once he regained his composure he walked in and straight upstairs to his bedroom, however when he got there, he found his blankets were gone all except for a lonely, thin sheet on the floor. Goku fell to his knees and crawled under the sheet setting his head on the cold wood floor. He lay awake as chichi walked in and got changed. He listened as she pulled something out from under the bed then lay down on the mattress with a rustle of blankets. Goku rolled over to look at chichi; she had the blankets from last night.  
  
'She was hiding them, I should've known' goku thought as he coughed and rolled back over turning his back to her.  
  
Morning came swiftly, chichi sat up and yawned, and she had slept beautifully last night. As chichi began to hide away the sheets that she had stolen from goku the night before, she caught a small movement. She looked over at goku, he was shivering violently and his one sheet had been pushed off exposing his extremely pale skin. Sweat covered his pale body, making his shorts and muscle shirt stick to his skin. His body, which she had known to be well toned, suddenly didn't look as muscular as it had a couple of days ago.  
  
As much as chichi wanted to ignore him, this she couldn't deny. Something was terribly wrong with goku and if she didn't do something about it he could possibly kill himself, and she knew he wouldn't take the liberty of calling the hospital even if it was a life or death situation. She walked slowly over to goku, and put her hand on his shoulder. He flinched and quickly sat up grabbing her wrist. He looked at her, his eyes wide. He took in deep rasps of air and laid back letting his eyes roll to the back of his head. His hand slipped off her wrist and fell to the ground.  
  
She looked at him worriedly; his hand had felt clammy and wet. His eyes had very dark rings around them, and they sunk into his face, his cheekbones were clearly visible. His jet-black hair stuck to his head while some was falling out.  
  
"Goku...goku, what's wrong, what's happening" chichi asked suddenly scared. She held his torso up feeling his forehead. His fever skyrocketed, and his eyes fluttered at her touch. He tried to pull his hand up but let it drop again as it came up only a couple of centimeters.  
  
Chichi goku up and called an ambulance, gohan stood in the doorway watching goku. Gohan had felt the tension between his parents, and when his mother was busy doing something he had called vegeta, to ask why his father was starting to act so strangely. He knew that something very dear to his father was being ripped from him, vegeta hadn't gone into deep detail, but had explained enough to help gohan understand that it only occurred in saiyens.  
  
Two well-built ambulance men walked in with a stretcher, they lifted goku up onto it, then left in a rush. Chichi grabbed gohan and jumped into the ambulance with gohan on her lap. The ambulanced rushed to the hospital. The ambulance men got goku out and then pushed him into a room where a whirl of doctors and nurse surrounded the bed while running down the hall. Chichi stopped with gohan outside two swinging doors.  
  
"Mom" gohan asked cautiously.  
  
"What honey"  
  
"I know what's wrong with dad...well actually vegeta does, he can make him better"  
  
Chichi looked down at gohan "sweetie what makes you think that"  
  
"Mom I called him yesterday, I didn't understand why dad was acting so strangely so I went ahead and called him when you were busy cooking"  
  
Chichi looked at gohan then sighed, "so what are you suggesting"  
  
"Call vegeta and ask him to help you"  
  
Chichi looked at gohan and sighed. She walked over to the counter and asked to borrow the phone; she paused a moment then asked if they had bulma briefs phone number. Gohan watched as she dialed the number then began to talk quickly. She mumbled a yes then hung up. She walked back to gohan "ok he's coming over"  
  
It wasn't long before vegeta stormed into the emergency room with nurses calling him back. He walked up to chichi then looked down the hall.  
  
"Which room is he in?"  
  
Chichi shook her head "I don't know they haven't told us anything, they only said we wouldn't be able to see him tonight"  
  
Vegeta thought a moment then beckoned for them to follow him as he walked into the hallway. A doctor saw him walk in and shouted after him "sir excuse me you cant go-" he was cut off as vegeta grabbed the mans throat "where is kak-goku son, which room is he in"  
  
"I don't know that" the doctor spoke feeling vegeta's grip tighten around his neck  
  
"You will know or I'm going to rip your head off and feed it to several rabid raccoons...understand"  
  
"Down the hall last door to your right" the doctor spoke gasping for air.  
  
Vegeta let him down and walked away. Chichi and gohan were quick to follow. They walked down the hall and when they reached the door they heard someone talking inside. Vegeta pushed the door open to let chichi go in. gohan was about to follow but vegeta pushed him back and shook his head, then vegeta went in after chichi. The two doctors examining goku looked up.  
  
"Hey your not supposed-" once again vegeta cut them off  
  
"I think you two should leave, I'll take it from here" vegeta spoke  
  
"Who are you," one of the doctors asked  
  
Vegeta glanced at the second doctor "I'm the best doctor in this hospital with two Nobel peace prizes, now if you know what good for you you'll leave us be"  
  
The two doctors exchanged glances "you don't look like a doctor" one spoke crossing his arms  
  
"I'm an undercover doctor for those patients that have...an issue with doctors such as yourself, now leave we have no more time to waste" vegeta pushed the two doctors out then turned to goku.  
  
He walked over and felt gokus forehead, then took his pulse. "It's worse then I expected, has he eaten anything"  
  
"I don't know, I haven't fed him anything...we got into a fight and so I stopped cooking for him, he probably went hunting"  
  
"No he probably didn't, which means he hasn't eaten anything"  
  
"Well how do you know he hasn't gone hunting?"  
  
Vegeta looked up at chichi "because he is a saiyen that almost got a bond broken...he hasn't gone hunting because that would mean he would be being independent, if you two got into a fight and you stopped cooking for him he's going to force himself not to eat to show you that he does rely upon you, making himself not only depressed but very, very ill"  
  
Vegeta looked at the door where a coat rack was, "put that coat on walk out to the front desk ask for them to bring in a tray of food pronto, if they don't pay attention get angry and tell them that this man is going to die if he doesn't eat...make sure to make it dramatic"  
  
Chichi nodded and did as she was told. She ran passed gohan sitting on a chair outside the door. He got up and walked up to the door still open, he watched vegeta take gokus hand.  
  
"Kakarote your supposed to let me kill you, what do you think your doing"  
  
Goku coughed and slowly turned his head "I'm not dieing" he spoke rasply, while smiling weakly  
  
"Sure you aren't tell that to your body"  
  
Goku started to talk then looked at the door. Vegeta turned around and with a wave of his hand; he shut the door in gohan's face. Gohan stepped back from the force vegeta had used. He frowned and sat back down.  
  
Vegeta turned back to goku as goku began to speak once more "...she was so mad at me, I didn't mean to yell back, or even to raise my hand at her...it just happened, I was so tired and I didn't want to hear it. It wasn't true, I do recognize her, and I love her very much. I just hate when she gets mad at me for something that no one is forcing her to do. She complains about it all the time. She doesn't even have to do it." Goku let his head roll over again.  
  
Vegeta didn't speak he just sat there. He turned to look at chichi as she walked in carrying a tray of food. Vegeta stood up and pulled a chair out for her. Chichi sat down and looked at vegeta.  
  
"Feed him" vegeta spoke frustratedly as he walked out of the room leaving the two alone.  
  
Chichi looked at goku then at the plate. Goku faced the other wall his eyes were closed and he was still shaking but not quit as violently as before. Chichi clasped his cheeks and pulled his face to look at her. Goku opened his eyes as she stuffed a spoonful of eggs in his mouth. Goku did his best to sit up as he coughed them out.  
  
Chichi watched as he fell back still coughing and heaving. She took another spoon of eggs and forced him to swallow this time keeping his mouth closed. He almost choked on them as they slid down his throat.  
  
"Stop, stop I can't eat that stuff"  
  
Chichi looked at him "why"  
  
Goku glared at her "because I'm not hungry"  
  
Chichi cocked her head to the side "really, even if you weren't sick I don't think I would believe that little fib, now swallow" chichi shoved another spoonful of eggs down his throat.  
  
Goku again began to choke on them as they went down "stop it hurts my throat" goku said rolling over and coughing again.  
  
He laid on his stomach his head hanging over the side. Goku pushed himself up and threw up what he had just been forced to eat. He let himself fall back down onto his stomach. He groaned and rolled over, he watched chichi for a moment then turned his back to her. Chichi sighed; she stood up and walked over to face goku. She took another spoonful of food and put it to his mouth. This time however goku kept his mouth shut tight so nothing came in or out.  
  
"Goku come on, you need to eat" chichi said bringing the spoon down.  
  
Goku shook his head. Chichi set the tray but held the spoon close to his mouth, then pinched his nose closed. "Fine you want to do this the hard way then we'll do this the hard way"  
  
Goku was to week to fight chichi off so he sat there suffocating himself. He held his breath tight for a whole minute, finally he gasped and just as he was about to close his mouth, eggs were stuffed down his throat again. He swallowed them reluctantly then sighed.  
  
"Fine you win" goku spoke softly rolling on to his back.  
  
Chichi smiled lightly then fed him. When she finished gokus stomach growled loudly. The color had come back to his skin and he wasn't running a fever anymore, his strength was also quickly returning. He sat up straight, staring at the wall. Chichi was outside talking with vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta I don't understand why did feeding him have such great results"  
  
Vegeta sat on a chair arms folded and legs crossed "its simple, by feeding him, you've already began to fix what can be fixed of the bond"  
  
Chichi sighed angrily "ok I know that, you've said it already...why did this bond thing make gokus so sick I don't understand you need to explain"  
  
Vegeta growled lightly then looked at gohan. Vegeta stood up and pushed chichi down the hall out of gohan's hearing range. "The bond is like a saiyens wedding ring, except that it's only activated when saiyens get...well you know..."  
  
"Get...what"  
  
Vegeta swung his hand in small circles and tried to say something but stopped "it...it happens nine months before a kid is born"  
  
Chichi sat there then blushed a little "sex"  
  
"Yes, anyways its hard to explain why a bond does what it does, many of our scientists couldn't explain much about it...it was something they tended never to discuss, but when its in the process of being broken it can cause very traumatic things to happen, most of them are mental sicknesses such as kakarote's lack of food"  
  
"Wait so this bond...I don't understand what is it supposed to be"  
  
Vegeta sighed "it's this thing that connects you with kakarote, he feels your feelings, he knows what your thinking, it's a connection between mates"  
  
Chichi thought for a minute "so how did our arguing cause all of what happened to goku"  
  
Vegeta looked at her "because according to him, you got mad at something he didn't understand, and when he tried, it made him frustrated causing instincts to take over, you remember he raised his hand at you right" vegeta spoke slowly  
  
"How could I forget I was so frightened?"  
  
"Well after that you two stopped talking, you stopped cooking for him making him uncomfortable, that was the start of the 'splitting' as saiyens like to call it...it's a mental condition which will make his body reject almost everything that he once enjoyed...such as eating"  
  
"What about fighting he didn't stop that"  
  
Vegeta glared at chichi "fighting is different...it's hard to explain, you probably wouldn't understand anyways"  
  
Vegeta turned away from chichi, as he started to walk away she called him back "wait vegeta...how long is goku going to be sick for"  
  
Vegeta turned to look at chichi "well he's already getting better. But he's going to be very nervous around you for a while, and by nervous I mean he's going to flinch each time you call his name, he's going to creep about, and he's not going to say very much around you, what you did hurt him mentally and its going to take a while before he understands that you didn't intend to hurt him and that you wont do it again"  
  
A/N: long chapter, and it was a different style then what I did in my last story. I was really reluctant to put it up but my friend told me that I should. But I didn't go into great detail on how they fight between chichi and goku went. If your curious about that when you review tell me you want a prologue and I'll put one up but I need to have more than one review. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. 


End file.
